marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Katherine Bishop (Earth-1010)/Gallery
Hawkeye II.png HawkeyeIIPresentationTD.png|"Former New York society deb Kate Bishop so impressed Captain America on the battlefield that he gave her one of Clint Barton’s bows and dubbed her Hawkeye II" LostSonsFamilyReunited.png|Vision joins the family hug YoungAvengersVsBatrocCOHO.png|The Young Avengers vs Batroc the Leaper BatrocVsPatriotCOHO.png|Batroc the Leaper vs Patriot BatrocVsKateBishopCOHO.png|Batroc the Leaper vs Kate Bishop HeyThereBatroc!COHO.png|"I strongly suggest you to let her go" BatrocLeapingAwayCOHO.png|Batroc leaping away GrappleHookArrow-BB.png|Kate Bishop firing her grapple hook gun ZipLineSliding-BB.png|Kate Bishop sliding down the zip line KateVsSwordsman-BB.png|Kate Bishop fires an arrow at Swordsman ArrowsKeptFalling.png|"Ugh, feminism. Ok, I’m done talking to you." TranqBullseye-Arrows.png|Kate Bishop fires a tranq arrow at Bullseye ReadyToExplode-Arrows.png|Kate Bishop fires an explosive arrow at Bullseye ExplodingCar-Arrows.png|A NYPD car exploding PuttyArrowSetOff-Arrows.png|Kate Bishop sets a putty arrow off manually ElectricBlast-Arrows.png|"KATE! WATCH OUT!" RainbowRay-Arrows.png|Wiccan being absorbed by the rainbow ray SuspectList-TCC.png|"The U-Foes, Lorelei… Who are they? What could they possibly want from my grandfather?" YAVsWC-TCC.png|"Lorelei? Well… That’s awkward." PatriotVsKate-TCC.png|"Now… Attack that pretty girl you fancy so much." DodgingCrowbar-TCC.png|"Someone… Get this guy off me!" WreckerAway-TCC.png|"No problem, baby!" MaterializingSword-TCC.png|"IwantaswordforKateIwantaswordforKateIwantaswordforKate!" LoreleiPowerFailure-TCC.png|"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" ClashOfSwords-TCC.png|"Billy, go help the others! I’ll take care of this b*tch." PatriotDeflectsLaser-YASNY.png|"We got company." HulklingVsServoGuard-YASNY.png|"They can’t alert Doom, smash them all now!" YoungAvengersFaceDoom-YASNY.png|"DON’T YOU DARE SAY THAT!!!" WonderManVsDoom-YASNY.png|"It’s a Doombot!" Elijah_Bradley_(Earth-1010)_and_Katherine_Bishop_(Earth-1010)_003.jpg|Eli and Kate kiss KissAftershocks-YASNY.png|"E-Eli…" StatureKateVsDoombots-YASNY.png|"Time to call our greatest allies!" CassieKateVsDoombotsServoGuards-YASNY.png|Stature and Kate Bishop against Doombots Reunion-YASNY.png|"Are you ready to fight Doom?" DoomVsWonderMan-YASNY.png|Dr. Doom attacks Wonder Man TheCasket-YASNY.png|"THE CASKET!" Check Mate-YASNY.png|"Check mate." 3166504-youngmasters00209.jpg|Executioner vs Kate Bishop 3166499-youngmasters00205.jpg|Kate Bishop vs Executioner HawkeyeVsDL-BA.png|"Okay, I think I’ve given you enough advantage." AvengersMeeting-Innocent.png|The Avengers decide about Iron Lad's future YAMeetWithStrange-Magic.png|"By the Hoary Hosts of Hoggoth!" StrangeClea&YAinDarkDimension-Magic.png|"Does any of them have any idea what we’re dealing with?" DormammuVsStature-Magic.png|"CASSIE!" TeleportingToChicago-Cloud9.png|The Young Avengers teleporting to Chicago HulklingFacingSuperSkrull-Cloud9.png|"I’m here, Super-Skrull… What do you want from me?" IronLadSealingShips-Cloud9.png|Iron Lad overriding the ships ProdigyMeetsTheYoungAvengers-Prodigal.png|"Young Avengers, this is your new teammate, David." BattleofLosAngeles-TikTok.png|The Young Avengers, Dr. Strange, Clea and Wong vs Tick Tock and Mindless Ones KateBishopVsSatannish-TikTok.png|"No, I’m just a girl with a bow." YoungAvengersFaceNohVarr-H(WCB).png|"H-How?!" WiccanFreesIronLadProdigy-H(WCB).png|Wiccan frees Iron Lad and Prodigy UberKree-H(WCB).png|The Young Avengers getting to the Mansion KatesSuggestion-SC001.png|"So, if you don’t become Kang… Everything changes?" KatesSuggestion-SC002.png|"Then I’m sorry, but… Maybe you should go back." KatesSuggestion-SC003.png|"Kate!" IronLadDisappointed-SC001.png|"I came to the Avengers for help, Captain." IronLadDisappointed-SC002.png|"I won’t make that mistake again." IronLadVsIronMan-SC004.png|"He’s unconscious. He’ll be fine." TakeItOff-SYA.png|"So, take it off." YoungAvengersVsKang-SYA.png|The Young Avengers vs Kang the Conqueror KateBishopVsKang-SYA-001.png|"Now let him go or I’ll…" KateBishopVsKang-SYA-002.png|"You tell me where the boy is." IronLadSurrenders-SYA-002.png|"Listen, there’s something you should know." NotIronLad-SYA-001.png|"I am not Iron Lad." Flashpoint-SYA-001.png|"Not quite…" Flashpoint-SYA-003.png|"They’re all dead…" Flashpoint-SYA-006.png|"It’s a long shot, but it’s possible, right?" KateWantsToKeepOnTrying-SYA.png|"And do you have any idea how many people out there could use our help? We can’t just stop because Captain America thinks we’re too young." Reformed-SYA-001.png|"What can Cap and Iron Man really do to us?" Reformed-SYA-002.png|"The only thing they can do is… Tell our parents." Reformed-SYA-003.png|"…We can still be Young Avengers." Reformed-SYA-004.png|"Wait, before you guys say anything, we need to show you something." Reformed-SYA-005.png|"The old ones were shredded, my dad’s beyond wealthy, and I’ve got a few connections in the fashion industry." Reformed-SYA-009.png|"The thing is, even if we do tell our parents…" SeeYouAgain.png|"But… Since when has that ever stopped us?" YoungAvengersAtTheMansion-P5.png|The Young Avengers visit the X-Men OutworldlyHookup-HCW.png|"Oh wow" PostIntroductions-HCW.png|"The ride here did seem kinda long." BondingOverMusic-HCW.png|"Oh, listen to the drums! Listen to them!" SkrullAttack-HCW.png|"At which point the Skrulls attack." NohVarrPointing-HCW.png|Noh-Varr shows Kate Bishop the way to the cockpit KateBishopVsSinara-HCW.png|Kate Bishop attacks Sinara KateVsSinara-WTG?.png|Kate Bishop vs Sinara WiccanTriesToAttackSinara-WTG?.png|Wiccan can't attack Sinara without hurting Kate MyNameIsKatherineBishop-WTG?.png|"My name is Katherine Bishop." KasiusKateBishop-AGAP.jpg|"Is he your romantic partner?" YoungAvengers&BereetVsKree-ILMHtaST.png|"C’mon, we’ll give you a lift home, follow us." tumblr_mqauerXFb91rsus6so1_500.jpg|"Many parts of my body are mind control." YAMeetVeranke-UGtL.png|"Welcome to Tarnax IV Especially you, Prince Dorrek VIII." SuperSkrullShields-UGtL.png|"You are going to wish you hadn’t done that!" YoungAvengersVsSuperSkrull-MaR.png|Stature punches the Super-Skrull AvengersVsYoungAvengers-MaR.png|"I love conspiracy theories as much as everyone, but that’s a little too much." YoungAvengersInUnionCity-TPiaGA.png|"It’s Smurfette." cbc1fb6f63399dbf93b4442e923316df.jpg|Kate Bishop opens fire at Sinara Screenshot_2013-05-30-20-12-09-1.png|"Kasius…" KateBishopVsSinara-TPiaGA.png|"You gave a Composite Soul Bow… To a Terran?" KasiusMourns-TPiaGA.png|"I, too, have failed. Lost the humans. Lost you. The glory we sought evades us. But if I pledge myself I could still give my father everything he desired, help elevate the Kasius family name. I know there’s a path back to glory. A path back to you." WiccanIsPhoenix-TPiaGA.png|"LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" HumanTorchVsPhoenix-YHSF.png|"Flame on!" ItsClobberinTime-YHSF.png|"It’s clobberin’ time!" HiYukio!-YHRF.png|"Hi Yukio!" XMenVsDarkPhoenix...Again-YHRF.png|The X-Men vs Dark Phoenix noh-varr-make-out.png|"No, Kate Bishop of Earth. I will stand by the side of you and your friends." KateNohVarr001-StLD.png|"I was born ready." KateNohVarr002-StLD.png|"That’s a very old line, Noh-Varr." KateNohVarr004-StLD.png|"Not old. Classic." KateNohVarr005-StLD.png|"You nervous?" KateNohVarr006-StLD.png|"It’s worryingly sane." SadEyedKate-StLD.png|"Billy, please. Don’t make me do this." LunaSnowVsPhoenix-StLD.png|Luna Snow, the Young Avengers and Shuri vs Dark Phoenix Young Avengers 14 c.jpg|Noh-Varr watches Kate tumblr_ncwemd3eWE1rqggdko4_400.png|''♫ So come a little closer There was something I can tell yeah You are such a rollercoaster And a killer queen you are ♫'' tumblr_ncwemd3eWE1rqggdko3_500.png|''♫ Rollercoaster, I don’t say no Rollercoaster, When you don't say no And it's such a rollercoaster Some killer queen you are ♫'' tumblr_ncwemd3eWE1rqggdko1_400.png|Kate Bishop and Speed dance together tumblr_ncwemd3eWE1rqggdko2_400.png|Noh-Varr sees Kate and Tommy dancing Goodbye-StLD.png|"I love you all, guys. Thank you for saving me." NotSidekicks-StLD.png|"Not so bad for a girl without powers."